A tunneling protocol, such as a layer 2 tunneling protocol (L2TP), may be utilized for communication. For example, an access concentrator (e.g., an L2TP access concentrator (LAC)) and a network server (e.g., an L2TP network server (LNS)) may utilize L2TP when establishing and/or performing teardown for a network tunnel and/or a network session. During a mass logout scenario, such as a network connectivity outage, the access concentrator and/or the network server may perform teardowns for multiple network tunnels and/or multiple network sessions within a threshold period of time.